DESCRIPTION (Adapted from abstract): Computer simulation studies of a variety of lipid assemblies with and without protein are proposed. Detailed potential models and high quality simulation accounting for quantum effects are included. The protein-lipid systems chosen are under current experimental investigation at University of Pennsylvania by Blasie, Opella, Degrado, and Lear. A focus is on simulating ion channels in realistic lipid bilayers.